Woven Web of...Stuff (working title)
by Obviously Oblivious
Summary: L/J...but not yet! It's actually going to be L/Sirius for a while until something happens that I'm not going to reveal right now! R&R plot-less romance...or sorta plotless i mean it *has* a plot and all...just read and review!!!*CHAPTER3 UP*
1. Default Chapter

Woven web of…stuff (working title)  
  
  
  
The Hogwarts Express was almost fully boarded when Lily Evans turned up, dashing through to Platform 9 ¾ late. Of course. It wasn't her fault, she'd been up since the early hours of the morning. If only Petunia, her horrid sister knew how to use a curling iron properly, Lily might have been on time. Even Lily, the one least likely to ever use a (intrument of hell) curling iron on her hair knew not to wrap her hair too tightly and get the brush stuck.  
  
"Come on Lily!"  
  
"Yeah, where've you been? We're almost going to leave!"  
  
She looked up as she stowed her suitcase in the baggage compartment, her friends where already in a carriage, with their heads outside the window.  
  
"I'm coming, it wasn't my fault." Lily said, almost falling onto the tracks as she attempted to heave her owl cage onto the carriage.  
  
"Argh. I'm going to cut this off one of these days." Deirdre said referring to her long curly dark brown hair that was flying in her face.  
  
"You will not," the other girl, Orlaith, retorted "you know you love your hair."  
  
Lily shook her head as she finally got on the train, her friends were strange. Both from Ireland and cousins, Deirdre O'Séaghdha and Orlaith (Orla) O'Ceallaigh were like night and day. Except for one thing: quidditch. They were both avid fans and obsessed players, that's where Lily just watched. She absolutely hated sport, although flying for fun was alright in her books.  
  
"So, what did you two get up to on the holidays?" Lily said as she settled into a seat next to Deirdre and across from Orlaith.  
  
"Oh, you know, the normal, went back home." Orla began  
  
"Played some quidditch," put in Deirdre  
  
"Went to the beach to cheak out the guys," Orla said, briefly flinging an arm over at Lily to show off her light tan under her freckles.  
  
"And that's bout it." Deirdre finished.  
  
"Well I didn't do much, except for attempt to stay away from Petunia." Lily said giggling at her friends.  
  
The scenery began to move faster as the Hogwarts Express moved out, and through the English country side.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we're in our 6th year already!" Lily exclaimed as the train came to a halt.  
  
"Well, you better believe it, cause you're going to start living it soon!" Orla said, gung-ho as usual. The girls got off onto the platform, trying to avoid being ran over by all the chaotic 1st years.  
  
"Oh my god," Orla said, standing on her tiptoes looking at people in the crowd "Is that James Potter? What am I talking about? Is that Remus Lupin?" she whistled low under her breath "Holidays have been good for those guys."  
  
"Shut up Orla," Lily said laughingly "anyone would think you were obsessed."  
  
"Oh, and you can talk, what was that last year before school ended? 'I like Sirius Black' I believe that was you talking Lily." Orla said, elbowing her.  
  
"How do you put up with her Deirdre?" Lily said, giving her a whithering look.  
  
"Well, she's lucky she's family that's all I can say." The short girl said, her Irish accent lilting her words.  
  
"Ah, would you look at that," Orla said, oblivious to Lily and Deirdre laughing at her "they're coming over here."  
  
"Oh god." Deirdre squealed, a very un-Deirdre like thing, taking the micky out of her cousin. "What are we going to say?"  
  
"I don't know, do I look alright?" Orla said, not getting it that she was being mocked.  
  
Lily nodded, trying to hold a giggle in as she got almost knocked over by a second year running stupidly on the platform.  
  
She heard a male voice chuckle. As Lily composed herself she noticed she'd just be almost pushed completely over in front of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and of course James Potter.  
  
"Hi guys," Orla said with a radiant smile "Have a good holiday?"  
  
"Erm, yeah. Boring though, not enough chance to play pranks on people." Sirius said with a wide grin.  
  
"Great, how about you Remus?" Orlaith said trying to get the quietest guy of the group to say something.  
  
"Alright Orla," he said, nervously "you?"  
  
"Pretty good. Ready for the Quidditch season?"  
  
Remus simply nodded. As they went to board the boats to get to Hogwarts Orla sat next to him, rambling on.  
  
I hope she isn't scaring him, Lily thought to herself as she sat down next to Sirius (conveniently the last seat on the boats).  
  
"So, you survived with that awful sister of yours alright?" Sirius said as they got closer to the school.  
  
"Sure did. I spent most of the time doing my homework," Lily said "it was better than being teased by her."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Ok, I'm going to leave it there for now. Read and review pul-lease!  
  
Just an overview so ya's aren't sitting there thinking "what the hell is she on?!".  
  
Lily is going to be interested in Sirius because I'm just sick of the L/J fics that have no competition for poor ol' Jamsie. Don't worry, she'll end up with Prince Potter (teehee) in the end.  
  
My new characters are Deirdre O'Séaghdha and Orlaith O'Ceallaigh, and the names are all Irish. Pronunciation: Deirdre "deer-dree", O'Séaghdha " O- shay", Orlaith "Or-lay-th" (Orla "Or-la"), O'Ceallaigh "O-KEL-ee". I'm sorry if the names cause confusion, but I happen to like Irish names and I think they bring a bit of originality to the fic.  
  
This also is going to contain Severus Snape, and he will actually 'get a girl'. Eventually. I'm so evil.  
  
I promise the next chapter will get on with it a little more, I just had to establish my new characters a little.  
  
SO, please read and review, I'd really appriciate it.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter that's JKRowlings turf. So don't worry, I'm not going to try and steal it! I only own my characters, and this 'plot' if you could call it that. This is supposed to be a romance remember!  
  
~~Katie 


	2. Chapter2-In which Sirius gets what he wa...

Chapter2 In Which Sirius gets what he was aiming for.  
  
  
  
As the sun rose on the first day of school for the year, an unusual sound was heard from the Griffindor girls' dormitory.  
  
"Brrrrraaaaaaaakkkkkkkbrackkkkkkkkk!" Lily's owl came hurtling through the opened window, making a very 'un-owl-like' sound. In fact, it sounded more like a rooster than anything.  
  
"BRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKBRACKKKKK!" Zeus sounded again, louder this time, impatiently hopping on Lily's bed.  
  
"What the hell?!" Orla exclaimed, rolling over to sit up on her bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Make it go awaaaaaayyyy," Deirdre moaned, putting a pillow over her head "whose rooster is that?!"  
  
Lily finally woke up, more because of her friends whining than the overly disruptive owl sitting on her bed, calling like a maddened rooster.  
  
"Wassamatter?" she said sleepily "whose rooster?"  
  
"Honestly Lily, you'd sleep through an explosion! And, for your information, it's not a rooster, it's your goddamned owl, and if you don't take that massive parcel of its leg and SHUT IT UP, I, Orla O'Ceallaigh, will personally KILL YOU!" Orla said, gesturing to the impatient owl and punching her pillow in disgruntled anger.  
  
Lily shook her head, and untied the brown paper parcel. Carefully she opened the box, after discarding the paper onto the floor. Inside lay a small bouquet of various flowers, and a single piece of paper. Eyes widened, she read it.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She said as she finished reading it.  
  
"What? What did it say?" Deirdre said, now fully awake, brushing out her brown curls unconcernedly.  
  
"How can you just be so blasé about this Deirdre?" Orlaith scolded her cousin "It's obviously from Sirius, you've got to have seen those looks he was giving her yesterday."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at Lily. "So, it is from him, right?"  
  
Lily reddened, turning the colour of her hair "Yeah it is."  
  
"And what'd it say?" Orla probed further.  
  
"He wants me to go out with him," Lily said, summing up the content "and he wrote about me in a poem."  
  
"That's so sweet! You're a perfect couple anyway," Deirdre exclaimed, as Orla mock fainted onto her bed.  
  
"Yeah Lily, Sirius is like the biggest girl magnet of the school, you're so lucky to get him." Orla said, her brown hair flopping in her face as she jumped off her bed.  
  
"Yeah I am." Lily said, blushing and hoping going out with Sirius wasn't going to make her be permanently red in the face. "We better go to breakfast, we're going to be late!" she said after glancing at her pocket watch.  
  
Still on her bed, now perched on the end, Zeus crowed again indignantly.  
  
"One of the boys must have spelled him so he'd wake you up Lily." Deirdre said as she reversed the spell and Zeus went back to making more 'owl-ish' noises and flew off to the owlery.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As the girls made their way down to the dining hall (now showered and dressed in their uniforms), Sirius leaned outside the room waiting for Lily with James.  
  
"You really reckon she'll have gone for it?" James asked his over confident friend.  
  
"Of course she will, they all do," Sirius said, waving off James' concerns "who could resist Sirius Black?"  
  
James shook his head disgusted. Honestly, Sirius had to be the biggest flirt in the world. As least he was good around girls. Despite being a huge girl-magnet himself, he couldn't act like Sirius did around girls, all relaxed and confident.  
  
"Here she comes," Sirius said, straightening up.  
  
"I'm going to go inside," James said after stealing a glance at Lily and the other girls.  
  
Lily's hair had been done up with the flowers from Sirius's bouquet placed every so often throughout it.  
  
James shook his head, Lily looked great, but he couldn't help to feel a little put out. After all it'd been he not Sirius who'd flown around in the middle of the night to find the flowers trying not to get caught.  
  
"Bye James," Sirius said dismissing his friend  
  
"Hi Lily," He began as she walked up with the flirtiest smile on his face. James went inside suddenly wanting to be as far away from them as possible.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Later, in Transfiguration ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was sitting next to Sirius, their hands held discretely beside their chairs so Professor Mc Gonagal didn't get up them.  
  
Lily sighed happily as she had been doing all day. Sirius was such a nice guy, she thought for the zillionth time. Totally romantic (they'd had a picnic lunch beside the lake) and eyes only for her (she'd been making sure he hadn't been watching the other, in Lily's opinion, more pretty girls).  
  
Sirius, on the other hand, was simply thinking about how good it was to have a girl friend who he hadn't been out with before. As the biggest flirt of the school, pretty much every girl within a reasonable age range at the school had been out with him at least once.  
  
Except Deirdre. She seemed to be waiting for some one particular.  
  
He lent down to whisper in Lily's ear as James demonstrated a tricky spell of turning a pair of scissors (a Muggle invention) into a butterfly.  
  
"So, you want to come with me to the lake tonight?"  
  
Lily put her free hand to her mouth, animating her disappointment  
  
"I've got to go the library to tutor Riley Jacobsen one of the first years in Charms. I'm so sorry Sirius, maybe tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure thing," Sirius said, warmly squeezing her delicate hand.  
  
James looked over at them, as he was being praised on his butterfly, which was now flitting around the large room and sighed unhappily. They look so perfect; James thought pensively, why couldn't I find someone like that?  
  
  
  
  
  
~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Well there's the second chapter, I hope more of you will find this story easier, now that I've changed the section from Humour to Romance. Thank god we can upload again! YAY! (runs around madly)  
  
Please read and review!  
  
In upcoming chapters:  
  
*The perfect-ness is shattered.  
  
*James acts on something.  
  
*Introduction of none other than Severus Snape.  
  
*Deirdre sees something she never knew she would.  
  
*Lily is ashamed.  
  
  
  
Remember: read, AND, review, after all, if you don't review, how am I going to know if anyone's reading it? Thanks ppl! (And a big hand to all those who have reviewed already!)  
  
  
  
*~Katie~* 


	3. Chapter3-In which Deirdre meets up with ...

Chapter 3- In which Deirdre meets up with an enemy.or friend? (And other things happen of course.)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**~~In the Griffindor Girls Dorm, after tea~~**~~  
  
"So, Lily," Deirdre began as she rustled around her trunk trying to find her scarf "you still going to help that little first year tonight?"  
  
"Of course, just because I'm going out with Sirius doesn't mean I'm not going tutor!" Lily exclaimed, gathering up her first year's Charms books. Even with the mention of her dashing boy friend she was going a little starry eyed. Deirdre shook her head and mumbled something incoherent about ditzy teenage girls going loosing all senses over their boy friends.  
  
"Well, I'm off," Lily said with a smile "remind Orla to finish her History of Magic homework so I can copy alright?"  
  
Soft singing came from the bathroom, where Orla had been since they'd finished tea. Over an hour and counting.  
  
"Whatever," came the reply from the inside of the huge cupboard, where Deirdre was now looking for her scarf.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Another mumble in response. Lily disappeared out of the room.  
  
"God." Deirdre exclaimed as she collapsed onto her bed "Where did I get such conceited friends from?" Obviously the ceiling wasn't going to answer her, but she kept on talking "I mean, it's Lily this, Lily that, and now she's gone and got herself the hottest guy in Hogwarts (except for James, she said as an afterthought), and it's just going to get worse and worse." Getting fed up with her own whinging she sat up and punched her pillow.  
  
"I've had it," she resolved "Orla! I'm going for a walk, do your homework!" Deirdre called out to her cousin before stalking out of the room, grabbing her cloak and Orla's scarf, seeings how hers was still doing a disappearing act.  
  
'That should do her highness for a reminder for her dear subject to do all the hard work for her.' She thought, fully knowing that her thoughts were unfair. Lily always did homework for herself and Orla, and they did other subjects for her.  
  
Deirdre strode through the common room muttering to herself. A few first years sitting in the armchairs around the fireplace turned around to stare. She stopped walking and glared back "Boo." She said and laughed as they jumped ever so slightly.  
  
Out in the corridors Deirdre walked swiftly past the paintings and rooms, glad to have a chance to clear her mind. Seemingly without any inclination of where she was going she just kept walking until her feet took her to where she'd be most at peace.  
  
  
  
~~**~~ Meanwhile, in the library ~~**~~  
  
Lily sat across the table from Riley Jacobsen, (luckily for him, or he'd be strangled by now) holding her head in one hand, trying desperately not to a) rip her hair out or b) rip Riley's hair out. She mustered up her most tolerant tone of voice, which was almost used up.  
  
"Alright Riley," Lily said wishing she was at the lake with Sirius "read chapter 2 again, maybe you'll get it this time."  
  
'Please God,' she thought tiredly 'let him get it, we've been on the same chapter for almost two hours-there's only ONE charm in it.'  
  
  
  
~~**~~ .Back in the .dumdumdum.Dungeons! ~~**~~  
  
  
  
Deirdre stared at the closed door, weighing up whether or not she should go in or not. Surely the room her favourite class was in would be a good place to settle down, after all, she always felt at peace when she was working in Potions. She inhaled deeply as she pushed the heavily door open bodily, and strode inside the seemingly empty room.  
  
Seemingly.  
  
Brown eyes faced black as Deirdre came face to face with none other than most girls' worst nightmare. Severus Snape.  
  
"Hullo," Deirdre said, taking a step backwards cursing herself mentally for not figuring that her refuge would undoubtedly be his.  
  
Severus simply half sneered, an accomplishment even for him and went to sit at a bench.  
  
'Well here goes nothing,' Deirdre said, pushing her curls out of her face as she sat down and faced the sullen Slytherin.  
  
"So, whatcha doing down here?" she began conversationally.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Snape snapped back.  
  
"Well, I asked first, so you should try to answer first then I'll say why I'm here," Deirdre's tone became more stony, imitating Snapes.  
  
"I'm always here," Severus said shrugging, giving in "it's better than being in my common room. So why are you here?" he narrowed his black eyes at her.  
  
"Just felt like spending a bit of time away from it all you know," she said offhandedly, knowing he didn't know at all "besides," she said indifferently "I like the dungeons."  
  
"Really?" the black eyes shone with a stark bit of light for a change "I mean, whatever. It'd just be like a Griffindor to be trying to suck up to teachers for better grades. Which is what I assume your motive really is."  
  
"God Severus!" Deirdre exclaimed "do you really have to put me through the 3rd degree just to say hello? And for your information, I'm at the top of the Potions class and need no sucking up to do better."  
  
Knowing she'd stumped him, as even he couldn't argue that anyone was better at Potions than she, Deirdre got up from the table and made to leave.  
  
"It was quite.scathing to talk to you Severus," she said, pushing her bench towards the table, thankful her muscles were toned from quidditch training "but I really must be off, much better things to do tonight.you know, get caught wandering around by Flitch, get hung from the rafters by my toes, you know 'other fun stuff'."  
  
"Don't go." A quiet voice that could only have been Snape's amazingly, said "I wanted to ask you about our assignment."  
  
Startled at this change in heart, Deirdre sighed deeply and walked back over to where he sat hunched over the table.  
  
"Alright, where do you want to start?".  
  
  
  
~~**~~ At the same time, in the boys' dorms.~~**~~  
  
  
  
"Aw, come on James," Sirius said, eating a chocolate frog, sprawled over his bed. "we've gotta come up with a prank for this week."  
  
"No way, not now-I've got to do my homework guys," James protested, still reading a passage in his textbook.  
  
"I'll let you copy mine," Remus called from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth so it came out more like "ill lat rou coopy min"  
  
"Yeah come on Prongs, we never come up with something decent unless you help," Peter said, looking around the room upside down from where he was with his head on the floor, laying down off his bed.  
  
"Honestly, I have to do my work, and I'm not copying either-I'm at the top of our year and I plan to stay there," James shook his head at Sirius who was nicking some of Remus' secret store of fudge "I really don't understand how you can stay level with me Sirius, you hardly ever work!"  
  
"It's completely natural," Sirius said looking up with a grin that he knew won most of his teachers around, and that James secretly thought was how he did so well in class. "my brain is just so amazing it doesn't require any of the stress," he waved at James' mountain of books "that you put on yours."  
  
James sighed, "Well, I s'pose I'm not going to get any of this done with you three nagging at me," he closed the book he was reading with a snap "Remus, you better have done that essay well. I'll just reword it."  
  
"Alright!" Peter exclaimed, sitting upright again "So, who's our victim this time?"  
  
"Who else?" the other's chorused "Snape."  
  
  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter 3, please read and review, and stay tuned for next additions. Disclaimers stay the same as stated in chapter 1. The story is coming slowly, but when it gets good, it'll get GOOD.  
  
.I know this is a dreadful thing to do to get more reviews, but! I need a name for a character to try and snatch Remus off Orla. If you can come up with a name that's suitable, please post it, or could you help me decide between: Eadaoin (means goddess of beauty, pronounced AY-deen) O'Céile (means companion, pronounced O-KEE-lee) Caitlín (means Pure, pronounced Coyt-leen) Ó Cathasaigh (meaning 'watchful' or 'vigilant', pronounced O KAY-see). I have picked these names to signify specifics of the character, as Orla's name means Golden Lady and her last name means strife, you can sort of assume what she's going to be like in coming chapters. Just for interest, Deirdre's name comes from the Ancient heroine of the tale of the Sons of Uisneach, and her last name means hawk-like.  
  
(I need it to be a Irish name, as the character will be known to Orla, an seeings how she's irish, I'd like to keep all my OOC character Irish.yeah I'm biased, but that's something I can live with.)  
  
Thanks and remember to review!  
  
~~**~~Katie~~**~~ 


End file.
